


Joker's favourites

by TheHermitWitch



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, No Dialogue, Parts of first chapter inspired by other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHermitWitch/pseuds/TheHermitWitch
Summary: The Joker's favourite past time is tormenting the Bat fam





	1. Robin

The Joker had an obsession with Batman and his family, to the point they believed they were cursed. This was not normal behaviour, that the Joker had a unhealthy fascination of Batman, and a love of torment for the Robins. Each Robin attacked in different ways. Gradually, getting worse, as boredom comes with each success. 

The first Robin was kidnapped to a abandoned location and tied to a chair. Laughing the fist time they meet not knowing the Joker had heard and wanted to make it like his own. So that's what happened, along with consequences. 

Bit by agonising bit. Robin was given small doses of Joker's newest and quickest favourite toy. His very own special concoction. A similar, demented version of laughing gas. The gas makes the victim laugh uncontrollably, their chests in pain, all leading to death with a broad smile on their faces, to match Joker's very own crazed grin.  
The small boy, no older than 9, had his laughter change from a pleasant sound that made others want to join in, to a creepy cackle, that sounded nothing like how it was before. Once satisfied the Joker thanked him for his cooperation and silently left. 

Batman found Robin and took him home. It wasn't until several days later that the consequences had shown themselves. Dick Grayson, the boy was called, was simply relaxing, watching a comedy and giggled that quickly became something more. Dick taken by surprise clamped a hand over his mouth, and froze. He leapt over the sofa to update his father of what happened. Later on they found traces of Joker gas still in his system. Dick left out that laughing was now a stress reliever and that each time he laughed it felt like a weight had been lifted. The cure was in it's early days at the time, painful fits of non stop smiles and laughter were there to stay. Dick from then forth needed to take daily medication otherwise the painful laughter would not stop and leave him breathless.  
But compared to the others, Dick got taken off lightly. 

 

Jason Todd, the second Robin, due to a new discovery and betrayal, led him to Ethiopia and an untimely demise. His newfound mother had betrayed him to the Joker. Shelia Haywood watched with disinterest and a cigarette between her lips, as the Joker enjoyed himself, beating Robin to a bloody pulp with a rusty crowbar. Only to turn on her as well and ran with his goons, as a timer was set, and Batman arrived too late to save his second child from being blown up. 

 

Begrudgingly and manipulated by, the third Robin came to be. Not wanted but sorely needed. After all Bruce had not taken to grief well, and needed help. Tim Drake, the third Robin believed that Batman needed a Robin to steer the darkness away. He may have helped Bruce but he too succumbed to Robins fate. Not long after Jason's resurrection and destructive events. Tim was taken and not found for a month. Tortured and brainwashed By Harley and Joker.  
Joker Junior was born. 

 

Weeks after being rescued Tim felt he didn't deserve to be Robin no more and retired from the position. Only helping out in the batcave when he felt up to it. Tim then partially forced Robin onto his new friend Stephanie Brown. Who accepted the position with unsureness, but hidden glee. Steph already had a go, by stealing old costumes and going after her father. She quickly fell in love. 

But barely five months in, Robin was taken from under her feet. Tortured too, but by Black Mask instead. When word got out Joker was not pleased and took matters into his own hands. It was a wonder how she managed to survive. Despite what happened, and her identity becoming public, Steph recovered, and decided to stay and help any way she could. It wasn't until years later after the death of Batman, that another Robin came to be. Just like the third, the fifth would be Robin regardless of what people said. So, with a heavy heart, Dick Grayson, now Batman, took Damian Wayne, as his Robin and silently prayed that nothing would happen. But it did. Oh, it did.


	2. Batgirl

The original Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, was the adopted daughter of the commissioner, Jim Gordon.   
But unknown to her father, Barbara felt that she needed to help out with the job. But Jim being Jim, he would not let her.  
So behind Jim’s back, and inspired by the dynamic duo. Batgirl came to be.  
Eventually, along the years Jim found out about Barbara's nightly adventures.  
He was not happy, but let her do it regardless. Jim never told Barbara that he new. Never planned on it. But one day Jim's resolve cracked.

And that day was when the Joker attacked. He arrived, dressed like a tourist at the Caribbean, with a Polaroid camera, knocking at Barbara's front door.  
Barbara oblivious, opened the door believing it was one of her friends, that they’ve forgotten something.  
That mistake would cost her Batgirl. As well as her legs.  
Joker claimed it was to get back at the commissioner. But despite the events of that night. Only a fool would believe that. Joker knew, but never outright mentioned it.

After rehabilitation and a good few months to think. Barbara became Oracle. Helping out in the tech and communications department. As well as forming her own team, the birds of prey.

 

A year later, Gotham City had a massive earthquake that no one believed could happen, that destroyed the city. Gotham got renamed to no man's land.  
As well as a new Batgirl, Cassandra Cain, a trained assassin since birth and an expert in reading body language.   
She did not exist, and used this to her advantage.   
The outfit got a completely new look. No one knew what she looked, or sounded like. As she was completely mute.  
This infuriated no one more than the Joker. He never figured out who she was, and rarely fought the girl. She easily outmanoeuvred him whenever she did.  
This angered him more and more. The Joker believed that the costume change was to spite him. Joker forbid Harley fighting the second Batgirl, of course, it never stopped her though.  
Then all if a sudden, a new Batgirl appeared. The old one gone. With no remorse for Jokers feelings. Honestly, how rude, even more so as he never got his chance to properly introduce himself. Joker was very disappointed.

 

But what is this? Batgirl lll seemed awfully familiar. Not just because the outfit went back to how it was. Even with purple replacing yellow.   
But the blonde hair, the way she acted, the way she sounded. It seemed the short lived bird had come to say hello. How nice of her. Now Joker can finally get his hands on her, and finally say hello.

Stephanie Brown did not know what was coming. You may say it was for the best. As she found her feet once more. Becoming her own person, as well as getting her own gadgets, and behind the scenes partner.   
Stephanie was proud of herself. She knew she could do it, and she could. Well, in fact. Even with the originals blessing. Stephanie was on cloud nine.

Alas that was not to last long, the Joker had his eyes set on her. And when the Joker had his sights on you.  
Pray.   
Pray that you will come out the same.


	3. Batman

You know of what happened to Robin. What happened to Batgirl. But what about Batman? After all the story did start with them.   
Joker broadcasting his plans, letting Gotham City know of what he was going to do and when. Only for Joker’s supposed end.   
Joker survived what happened to him, and from then on, Batman's most infanfamous villain was here to stay. Their fights legendary. Completely random, not knowing what to expect. It took more than a handful of goes to even grasp what Joker’s MO was.

Bruce Wayne, the first Batman, first fought the Joker a few months into his vigilante deeds.  
But the man he fought went by another name, for he was a different man entirely. The leader of the notorious red hood gang. Or at least that was what was believed, as in fact this nameless man was lost in grief, for he had lost his wife, and the life he would have had.  
The man was tricked into that heist that led to his demise. Leading completely to the bad ending, that no one wants. Batman unknowingly starting it, because as they fought, Batman accidently pushed him into a VAT of chemicals. Changing that man forever.

Except Bruce did not realise this for years. When he did, Bruce was disappointed in himself, believing that that night should’ve been handled far, far better. If Bruce did, then maybe he could have prevented what was to come. But try as he might, no one could have predicted it.   
Not even Joker himself.

 

A few decades later Bruce Died, and Dick given the mantle. With much shoving and shouting, Damian was allowed to be Robin. Dick was ashamed with himself that he gave up so easily. But Damian would not stop, and would go out as Robin Regardless. So that’s what happened, and the new Dynamic Duo was born.  
At first things went terribly, Damian rushing in, Dick fixing his mistakes, but eventually they got it sorted out. The pair could officially call themselves partners, fighting the way they should. Like a well oiled machine.  
But like all machines, they broke down, this was no means their fault. It was someone else's. Someone who knew them well, someone who didn’t take a new Batman well.  
The Joker.

When the Joker got wind of how different Batman was acting. He smiled and laughed. That was not how Batman worked. So after thorough investigation, plans. Joker came up with something brilliant, deciding to greet himself in amazing fashion.  
When Joker found out who the new Batman was, that he was in fact the original Robin. Joker was over the moon. Not only did he get the first Robin, but the new one, made the Joker sing with Joy. It was the real Batman's son. It was like Birthday and Christmas rolled into one.

It took a few years, but eventually the plan was set, all was left was for the light to go green. That night went off swimmingly, everything did as planned and Batman ran with the tail between his legs, carrying a limp body of a small child. 

Not only did Joker’s plan go off without a hitch, he had succeeded in breaking Batman, Dick Grayson, heart broken and filled with revenge. Damian was like his son, his precious boy, his wondrous partner. Laid in Hospital in a coma, if he ever woke up, there was a very good chance the boy would be left paralysed. From were, either the neck or chest down, the doctors weren't sure. But Dick new for certain that Joker’s fate would be sealed.  
In his blind rage Dick forwent reason and logic, becoming so much like his adopted father it was uncanny, as it was frightening. Leaving Dick behind, focusing solely on Batman. Joker slipping through his shaking fingers whenever they came across each other. 

One night, months later, Dick finally got his hands on Joker, getting his sweet revenge. Doing something that should have been done along time ago.   
Dick Killed the Joker.  
At first, nothing, just numbness, then guilt, finally relief. 

Dick and Jason had a good long chat over what happened, rekindling their relationship. Helping each other out with what Joker did to them and their loved ones.  
Dick never regretted his decision.   
Not once.

 

Six months later, Damian woke up, finding he lost feeling in his body. Damian could move his head, Damian could move his arms, but Damian could not move anything else.   
Damian layed, staring at the cracked paint of the ceiling, not seeing anything. Not even noticing Dick slumped in a chair next to him completely passed out. It would seem Robin was his no more, and Batman never be his.

Mother had promised him Batman. Ordered him to be Batman. To kill his father and take Batman. Eventually going against his orders. Proving that he wasn’t an evil devil incarnate, that he was not his Grandfather. That he was worthy to be Robin, waiting patiently for Batman to be handed down to him, that he would take with honour, and pride. Batman was to be his. Clearly that is no more.  
Damian broke down and cried. Only for Dick to wake, climb beside Damian and place him in his lap. Damian was gently cradled as he loudly wept.

 

Decades later, Gotham City changed dramatically. Changing into something that no one from the 2010s would recognise. Along with a new name, Neo Gotham. But despite the differences. The name, the architecture, the people. Gotham would always be Gotham. That would never change. Crime would always be rife, people would always lose loved ones, people’s lives would always change, and not necessarily for the better.

One such victim, was 17 year old Terry Mcguiness. The night his dad got murdered, Terry’s life changed forever. To long nights, harsh fights, and all sorts of criminals. What kick started it, was the blame on a gang, The Jokerz, whose idol was the Joker himself. They did everything in that man’s name, to the men dressing like him, and the women like Harley Quinn. They were ruthless and feared. Terry already met The Jokerz, had fair amount of fights that he did not always win. Terry knew what he was getting into, and he did not care. Even a nagging feeling in his gut telling him they would not do this, that this was very out of character for them. Regardless, Terry ignored it, charging right in.

Only to get beaten black and blue, and speeding away, on his bike. That was the plan anyways. The shameful getaway, had turned into a chase. That chase leading to Wayne manor. A place famous for lavish parties and old money.   
Clearly it had seen better days. 

In Terry’s rush his motorbike crashes into a ditch, making him fly off. Scrambling out, the gang surround him, laughing and jeering, like a pack of hungry hyeners. Terry got into a fighting stance and assessed the other teens, and waited. He would be patient, and not rush in like last time.   
They fought once more, Terry silently thankful for his helmet. Only for the fight to stop abruptly, The Jokerz leaving, and a dog angrily barking, as well as a stranger handlings things expertly. Terry just stood dumbfounded. Who was this guy? How did he do that?   
Only to be told never to come back. 

But Terry did not, he was intrigued, and decided to sneak in. So that’s what he did, Terry found his way into the caves to find the most unexpected sight ever. Batman’s lair.  
Without thinking, when he found the suits, he grabbed the latest one, and ran off.  
Only to find out who really did it, and a job he didn’t ask for, but secretly wanted.   
After managing to convince the previous Batman, Dick Grayson, that this was in fact a good idea. The two had set up a somewhat bredudging mentor/mentee relationship.  
Terry had joined the bat family. Slowly feeling more welcomed the more people he meets, and what adventures they tell him. Even startling revelations that not one person even could have predicted. 

But of course this story is meant to be about Batman’s relationship with Joker. Except with Joker dead a direct confrontation isn't exactly possible.   
Terry wasn’t told about the Joker, when he stumbled upon those files, Terry felt like he was obliged to know about this. This man, this crazed, insane excuse for a human being, was what The Jokerz looked up to. You had to live under a rock not to know who those lot are, and who they looked up to.   
Terry had a massive row with Dick about it, wearing him down, to the point Dick explained everything. Every last detail. What he was like, what he’d done, and how he got killed.   
Terry soaked all the information, his attention never waning. Terry wondered if The Jokerz were even aware of how the Joker was really like, what he was actually capable of. Terry doubted it. By the sound of things, they were not as bad. Annoying, yes. Getting into things they shouldn’t be, most definitely. But to willing do what the Joker did, to actually do it. It didn’t seem likely.  
Despite the many times Terry has to fight them, injuries he’s given, cleaning up their messes. Terry felt like he got off lightly, compared to the experienced members. Terry felt lucky.

Until the original had supposedly returned. Had people working for him, even appearing on T.V. It was later revealed that this Joker was not the original original. He was, and yet he wasn’t. How? Members of The Jokerz, few that were actually smart. Had somehow managed to clone him. The process being easier to do compared to when Superboy got created.  
Apparently Harley Quinn was in the works as well. When she finally was, Joker completely went off the rails. Doing the opposite to what those members wanted.   
The Joker wanted to explore this new Gotham, see how it worked, get stuck right in, see what this Jokerz gang was all about. Finding out there is a new Batman. Joker thought it was about time he gave a proper greeting.

Terry was in for a surprise. Being told about it and experiencing, are two completely different things. He was barred from having his own Robin, and Terry completely agreed. Especially after meeting the guy, and getting heavily injured in the process.   
Only for rumors of red, yellow and green, those famed colours to pop up. Terry believed he should have a word with this kid, that this is not what they think it is, that it is not a game. Whoever they were, they should stop. Terry did find him. Terry found the kids cloths in his brothers room, immediately panicking. Matt had been in a few scuffles that Terry had to rescue him from.   
The Joker was that one person that he did not want to rescue his brother from from.

Especially when Matt told Terry that he knew, that he knew he was Batman, when Matt followed Terry to the cave. Matt would not budge, and Terry could not bring himself to tell his own brother about the dangers of this one man. What he had done to this family. Terry just couldn’t.   
So Matt became the 6th Robin. Terry just prayed that Matt would not be attacked, that nothing terrible would happen. Terry just prayed. That’s all he could do in the end, pray. What else could he do?


	4. Alfred

Alfred Pennyworth worked for the Wayne family, a job in which he did with pride. But one night, after an entertaining film, the mask of Zorro, the enjoyment turned to horror. The family decided to cut through an alleyway, only for young master Bruce to exit alive.

Alfred had turned from just Butler, to guardian as well. It was not easy for either of them. 

Master Bruce changed more ways than Alfred could have ever predicted that night. Not even master Bruce himself. A part of him died that night, only to be replaced with something far more sinister. The birth of Batman.

It would take years of training and discipline for Batman to fully emerge,  but master Bruce was patient for everything to get to a level he was happy with.   
Half a year in, the lives of Alfred and Batman were to change forever once more. The arrival of the Joker.

 

That man terrified Alfred, though he’ll never admit it out loud of course. May hint when appropriate, but won’t mention it outright.

The Joker did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. All supposedly as a joke. If Joker was not entertained, he would go Ballistic on whoever annoyed him he the most at that moment in time.

With Joker’s complete unpredictability, it made one think as to why people wanted to join him.

 

What creeped out Alfred the most though, was that the Joker only cared for himself, torturing people, no matter who you were, he enjoyed doing it. Despite that, it appeared like Joker had an unhealthy fascination with Batman. 

Joker would act all chummy with Batman, give him nicknames, joke with him, set up surprises. It was rather unsettling in Alfred's honest opinion.

When it was eventually revealed that Batman had helped create Joker, everything cleared up. It explained master Bruce’s immense guilt, and need to fix things whenever that man was involved.

Alfred didn’t think it was healthy to be obsessed with something that was obsessed with you back. Alfred tried to talk to him about it, but master Bruce was having none of it. Eventually Alfred stopped mentioning it.

But the obsession only grew worse when Joker started to show interest in Robin.

 

When young master Dick went missing, the manor felt empty and quiet. Thankfully it lasted no more than a day or two. Either way it was a very stressful period. Having a loved one disappear abruptly would make anyone jittery. Only, except it was Robin that disappeared. 

Masters Bruce and Dick had a loud argument, resulting in young master Dick running off, clad in his Robin gear, without a word. Master Bruce wasn’t happy about it, but let the lad get off some steam. Alfred gave a light scold, and went back to finish the last of his to do list.

Finally Master Bruce went out to search for Robin, knowing were he’d be thanks to a tracker sown into the suit. But when Batman arrived to were the signal was, only the tracker was found. Someone had taken Robin.

Batman was sent into a frenzy. Alfred cleaned like there was no tomorrow. The suspects dwindled one by one. Little to no clues were left at the scene. Suspicions were high on a certain suspect, they were proved right, by a letter that looked like it was written by a child. It only told them of Robins destination. Complete with a small doodle of Robin surrounded by HA’s.

When the small boy came back, young master Dick looked ever so pale, wouldn’t stop shaking either. Alfred gave him some calming tea, and a hot water bottle. Later in the evening masters Bruce and Dick watched a relaxing film. Alfred went to check on the two, to find them sound asleep on the sofa. He found a discarded blanket and carefully covered them. Quietly, Alfred walked to his room, and to fell asleep.

 

Years later another tragedy struck the family. This time, it was master Jason. The Joker had gotten him, as well as his new found mother. Batman got there a few second too late. He never forgave himself. 

Master Dick found  out second hand by one of his team mates. He confronted master Bruce over the fact that he never told him. As usual they argued, and they argued loud.

Alfred was beside himself with grief, doing nothing but housework, overworking himself. It was master Dick that told him to stop, giving him a huge hug. Alfred only held tighter.

Master Jason was only a boy. Only 15. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. Alfred felt like he had lost a grandson. A sweet, amazing grandson, despite his faults he was loved, and will be sorely missed.

 

It happened once again. Joker had attacked this family. It was  master Tim this time. Taken. Right under their nose. It won’t be a month till master Tim would be found. He was never the same. Wouldn’t stop jumping, wouldn’t stop twitching. Over and over again. Alfred found him staring into space, or giggling at nothing, a crazed look in his eyes. No one knew what to do. Everyone was worried, stressed, scared even. 

When master Tim eventually retired as Robin. It was with silent, mutual agreement that maybe Robin should never have been. Master Tim passed the cape onto miss Stephanie in secret. She took it with reckless abandon. Her sheer joy was the only thing that made master Bruce let her keep it. Though Alfred worried, he encouraged her all the same. 

It was barely five months in, when that too, got taken from under her feet. Another too soon life gone. Grief and silence once again graced Wayne manors walls. The space of Robin was empty. Maybe it should remain that way.

 

But once again, the tides turned. Except it was the fault of Talia. Master Bruce was in London during a charity event. It was going well, until winged silhouetted creatures appeared.  Along with Talia Al Ghul, was a young lad who she claimed was his son. Damian, he was called, was 10 years old. He stood proud, clearly stating he was the rightful Robin. Completely unaware of the songbirds past. Wrecked with misfortune and Destruction. 

Damian was shoved into Batman’s life. Talia stating it was time for Batman to be his father and train him. It was at the hotel when Alfred met the boy. Taken by surprise, neither men knew what to do. It was quickly settled that they would return home. When they did, master Bruce had a private, long, tiring discussion with the young boy. About Robin being no more, and will never be his. He didn’t take it well. Raising voices could be heard, leading to young master Damian storming out of master Bruce’s office, slamming the door, stomping off to his temporary room, and just screamed. Alfred found him under the covers, his eyes bloodshot and snot all over his face. Young master Damian vehemently denied how he looked, as well how he truly felt. Despite weak protests, Alfred gently cleaned the boy up, guided him to the kitchen and gave him a warm mug full of hot chocolate. No complaints were made.

 

Not long after Jason Todd entered their little family, Joker had struck. Attacking miss Barbara, in her own home, no less. Taking pictures and showing it all to the commissioner. Tortured to, in that sick way that the Joker found ecstatic. Batgirl was taken from her.   
Alfred helped when offered. But miss Barbara being Barbara, was too stubborn. But eventually realising that help was what she needed. So that’s what she sought. Getting the help she desperately needed, and secretly wanted.

 

It would seem the Joker knew no limits, anyone being fair game. It was with massive relief that miss Cassandra reminded unharmed by that man. She rarely fought  him, didn’t actively seek him out. Remaining a complete mystery. Maybe that's what saved her.

Miss Cassandra passed the cowl onto miss Stephanie. Who was calmer this time around and didn’t charge in as much. Miss Stephanie appeared so much more happier and content with herself, compared to when she was Robin. 

It was with halted breath that the Joker wouldn’t get wind of this. Only time will tell. For the moment, she was safe. 

 

Another crisis appeared out of the blue, resulting with Batman, master Bruce perishing. His body a burnt husk. Leaving a high pedestal and shoes too big to fill.  
This sent everyone  into turmoil. No one knew what to do, or how to handle their emotions. It was a period of limbo. Not much got done. The air air was thick and heavy. 

Master Dick did his best bless him, but no one budged. With the help of Alfred, master Dick managed to get everyone out of the house, even if it was a simple walk in the park, at least it was something. Later that evening the three eldest got completely smashed. Letting everything go. Despite the bad hangovers the following morning, a massive weight was lifted off their shoulders, they didn't realise was there making things so much worse.

With Alfred's encouragement, the will was finally looked at. That too had it’s mishaps, but at least things was sorted out. The family felt like they were grasping at short straws, but at least agreed having some sort of order in their lives. Just getting things sorted. That will was not looked forward to, ignored for as long as possible. But now that it’s over and done with. It felt like the ball ball was finally moving.

 

Master Dick, like Bruce requested, became Batman, the suit heavy, but manageable, young master Damian became his Robin. Master Jason went to anger management slowly bit by bit, fixed his relationship with his family. Master Tim had more control over J J, and was later diagnosed with DID and Schizophrenia, he in the end, decided to quit, and become a civilian, going into college full time. Miss Cassandra did some soul searching, later becoming black bat, as she'd already passed that honour onto Miss Stephanie. Who was more than happy to have it. The Birds of Prey split, but Barbara was still busy as Oracle.  
Alfred was always there to help when needed. He could not have been more proud.

 

Unfortunately, time catches up with everyone. Alfred passed on peacefully in his sleep. Damian was the one that found him, wondering where he was, as well for Alfred's uncharacteristic tardiness. Damian's screams was what alerted the rest of the house to what happend.

The funeral was a sombre affair. The clear skies, and warmth betrayed how they felt. They all went to Alfred’s favourite restaurant, and traded stories. When they got back home, Drinks were abundance. No one cared if any one was under age. Binging on alcohol and junk food. Watching absolute trash, just having a laugh. They knew Alfred wouldn’t want them to get hung up on what happened. Remember him and be happy. That’s all Alfred could ever have asked.  
A decade or so later, Alfred the A.I, came to be. Tim tweaking him, bit by bit. To get everything perfect. Like J.A.R.V.I.S from Iron Man, but better. Oh so much better. They all knew that A.I Alfred could never replace the real Alfred. But it still helped. 

 

A new Batman came to be, a young man named Terry McGinnis . Who never met Alfred Pennyworth. Only stories. One upgraded suit later, Terry met Alfred the A.I. Who helped when massively needed. Which was surprisingly a lot. 

Terry never met the real Alfred. But he never needed to. Why replace what you already have and love.


End file.
